Riho, Riho, my little fair one
by Kami-no-sama
Summary: Riho is fed up with waiting for Shido. But, is she ready to give him up? Ready to fall in love with a vampire? A angel? Can she save the world, and her heart from being destroyed?


Riho smiled as she was walking down the street, it was a stormy day so she was free to walk in sunlight. She had told mister Shido and Yayoi that she was going on a walk, but it was not like they cared, they were to busy necking, him drinking blood and she just being with him.

Oh what had she gotten herself into? She did not lie, she had no regrets of being a vampire…but being eternally bound to someone that is in a form like being married, it hurts to know they don't love you.

With Shido and Cain, see Shido may hate Cain now, but when they were BOTH in love, when they had passions with another being, they were straight forward with each other.

She sat down on a bench, she thought about the time nightbreeds had taken over her friends from school's body's. She remeberd Suichi, the boy from school who wanted to make her immortal via film, the being who really did love her.

Had she done something wrong to make Shido act like this to her? No, she thought, it's not what I have done… it's what I haven't.

I need to show him I am not just gonna sit and watch him, I am gonna be my own person from now on, not his shadow. I'm gonna find someone for me, someone to help him realize that I am not just gonna rot by myself, and if he doesn't realize how much he is hurting me then the good part is, I got out of a bad relation ship and may have found the one for me!

I stood and shook my fist to the heavens, "I WILL BE FREE!" I shouted, getting some looks by some passers by.

Right then my stomach grumbled, I blushed and sweat dropped, 'Right after I get some blood…' I thought.

I was walking down the street to Mr.Shido office when I realized I might stumble in on something that would probably make my eyes burn for the next century. Between starving and seeing them together, I choose death.

'But were will I get blood I thought?' I was pondering this while walking, when I bumped into someone!

I was about to apologize when I saw it was Suichi and my old friend Mikoto! I stood, and pulled them up with my vampire strength.

"RIHO! I MISSED YOU!" Shouted Mikoto who then pulled me into a almost strangling hug. 'Good thing I don't need to breath…' was my thought while trying to stop my old friend from crushing me.

"Honey, I think you need to ease up on the hug." Said Suichi. Honey! They were together! Well, I can't say I am not surprised! But I always suspected…well I can cross on person off the list for helping me.

I told them how great it was to see them, and that I needed to go. But they insisted that I come back with them to their apartment. When I asked about it being "THEIR" they just blushed and told me they were getting married! I was so coming to that.

We got to their apartment and Mikoto said she was going to make some tea. She went to the kitchen, Suichi told me to follow him to the couch, we sat down and he looked at me.

"Riho, you look sick, you look awful." "Gee, thanks." I said rolling my eye's.

"You know what I mean, have you been 'feeding'?" He asked me, I didn't want to answer, I hadn't feed in about a month, I had been planning to, really I had!

"I haven't fed in while no, but we should not talk about this here, Mikoto doesn't know about my, condition."

"What condition?" Mikoto asked, waling into the living room. "Riho has something she needs to tell you."

I glared, hard, at Suichi. Oh how I was going to get him back. "Mikoto, I know that you don't believe in the supernatural/" "Who said I didn't believe? I had a rather nasty experience when I was taking that Chinese herbal remedy, I remember a lot of things that only sould be classified as supernatural." Riho and Suichi were shocked, for different reasons.

Riho because Mikoto remembering being controlled by a breed was unnatural. Suchi because he had never know she had been controlled.

"Well, do you remember a man, with long lilac hair? A man who's eye's changed from green to gold?" Riho knew that if she remembered that, then it would be easer to explain.

"Yes, er, do you know him?" "Yes… he's a vampire." "A-a-what! Riho, I think you may have finally cracked!" Mikoto was worried, was Riho's condition, insanity?

She may have controlled by a demon at one time, but vampires? She couldn't be serious!

"I know you don't believe me, but I have proof." Riho was getting hungry, she wanted to feed, but only on someone willing. She couldn't feed on Suichi because Mikoto would get jealous, and she might loose a friend and ruin another ones life.

She bent her head down, and when she looked up Mikoto gasped. Riho's eyes were now gold, she had slits instead of normal round pupils, her nails grew slightly longer(I am doing this part out of my own thoughts, her nails do not really grow longer but that and a few other things will be explained.), her ears grew a point to them, like elf ears, kinda like how Cain looked. She looked the part of a vampire, she was beautiful.

"Do you need any more proof?" Mikoto looked stunned, her friend was a vampire?

Well, this explained why she wasn't coming to school any more! She then realized something.

She turned to her fiancé, and smacked him. He looked at her like she was nuts. "YOU KNEW SHE WAS A VAMPIRE AND DID NOT TELL ME! I AM HER FRIEND TO AND I DESERVED TO KNOW!" Riho had to restrain Mikoto while her fiancé backed up to a wall, afraid that his momentarily deranged soon-to be-wife would do something drastic, and prevent them from having kids with each other. (He means she is going to fix him like a dog.)

"Mikoto calm down, your struggling is making me crazy with hunger, I haven't fed in a while, CALM DOWN!" Mikoto calmed down, but sent her fiancé a look that meant that he would be sleeping of the couch for a while.

They sat down, and discussed the situation with Shido, finally, Mikoto said that Riho, could use her and her husband as people to feed off of, Riho insisted that there must be another way, but eventually caved.

Mikoto bent her head, revealing her neck, Riho bent over and started to suck blood, she stopped when she was full. They had looked over to see Suichi getting a bloody nose from the hot activity, he soon stopped, via being unconscious, thanks to the two women.

(Meanwhile, on the other side of town.)

Shido looked over at Yayoi, she was half naked. He knew that he had to quit this soon, he had to choose who he loved. He had told Yayoi that he was through with Riho so he could do this, but knew it was no fair to either if them to drag them along.

He was going to choose Yayoi, Riho was to young, and he was convinced that she would one day hate him like he and Cain. He looked over at Yayoi, he could tell this was wrong, he wanted to be with Riho, but he kept letting his mind interfere until he could no longer hear his heart.

He woke Yayoi up, they got dressed, and went to wait for Riho, they waited for hours. She did not come back to the office, they assumed that she was asleep at her apartment,

'That's why she hasn't called.' Reasoned Shido.

(Back to the other side of town, I really need to get a buss pass if we keep this up!)

Riho stared at the city, she was on top of her friends apartment, they had insisted Riho stay so they could all talk, when they finished talking her friends went to bed and Riho looked over the city, she really needed to find someone, not because she wanted to make Shido jealous, but she could feel the loneliness eating her alive.

She looked down at her at herself, she was wearing the same yellow dress, with the same red dress right over it. She pulled her bow out, and let her hair down. She could finally be herself, be the true her, the one that was not always chipper, oh she was happy, just not always like the pretended to be.

She sighed and looked up again, quickly this time, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She stood and saw a black blur, jumping from building to building.

She ran down the side of her friends apartment building, she jumped when she reached the first story and ran on the street, she had seen a breed!

Her first act of being her own person would be to bring down a breed. She ran after it quickly pushing through throngs of people. She ignored the angry yells and cat calls she got.

She saw the blur again! She saw it heading towards the park, what is with some breed in the park? Either it was the middle of the city, or the park. I guess being stupid makes it easer to predict them so, hey, she wasn't complaining!

She went into the park, she would have to hurry, it was near sunrise! She traced it by the screams of the people it was killing. She ran till she saw it, it was a huge beast, it was black in color, it was a living shadow, it was like the one that had controlled her!

(You know, the first night.)

She bit her finger and formed a blood whip, she was about to carve it up, when all of a sudden another blood whip went by and slashed it open. It died, she, expecting it to be Mr.Shido, saw it was a boy with black hair, normal vampire eye's, pale pale skin, even for a vampire, his black hair reached his shoulder, he was really well built, wearing a black guy tank, tight black jeans and was had the most gorgeous face. (Think like a cross with cross between between Shido, and Cain, but with a wilder darker look and black hair.)

He looked and saw Riho, and smiled. Riho could not breath, his smile was beautiful. He could have come up to her right now and told her he was trying to kill her, but she was in such a heart/love moment she would have probably said, "Well I guess that means we will be seeing a lot more of each other."

She blinked and he was in front of her. She looked up and he looked down. He tipped her head up and kissed her, square on the lips.

He broke the kiss and looked at her in a very loving way. He pulled her close, she came up to his chest, he picked her up and jumped and landed on a building, he jumped from building to building, he landed on her friends apartment building, he pulled her into a heart melting, soul shattering, kiss.

He pulled away, and back flipped off the building, she ran to the edge, but he wasn't there. She sighed and the realized something, how had he known to go here, to where she was she was at with her friends.

She went and fell asleep, when she awoke again, it was night, she asked her friends why they had not woken her up, they had tried but she had been to tired to get up, so they went to work, hopping she would wake up when they got back.

She said she needed to go to Mr.Shido's office, she said that they were probably worried. She got up and went to the door, and left.

When she got to the office, no one was there yet, that was good. She didn't feel like answering questions. She opened the door and crept to the kitchen to make coffee, suddenly a shrill voice said, "And where have you been?" She whipped around to find Guni Floating behind her, "I was at a friends."

This seemed to enrage Guni, she grabbed Riho's collar. She started to shake her, when Riho was just about to smake her away, the door opened and Shido and Yayoi walked into the Kitchen. "RIHO! Where have you been?" Shido looked at her with a lot of anger. "I was with friends."

Yayoi walked up to her and pulled down her chocker. "You can yell at her later Shido, she hasn't fed in a while." Riho leaned back, away from Yayoi. "Actually Ms.Yayoi, I fed last night, I'm not hungry right now." This left them shocked for three different reasons, one: Riho fed of her own free will, she was known to go for a while without, two: Riho fed on someone other than Yayio, three: she actually fed off of someone?

"Who was it?" Asked Mr.Shido. "A friend of mine, they know about vampires." "They, as in more than one?" Asked Shido, "Yes, I know them very well." "Who are they?"

Shido was starting to get on her nerves. "They are friends, as I told you Mr.Shido."

She walked around them heading towards the door, she was stopped by Shido grabbing her arm, she turned around and glared. "Riho, you are keeping to many secrets from us."

Riho snatched her arm from his grip. "Mr.Shido, I have a personal life, that means a part of my life that belongs to me, not to you, not Ms.Yayoi, and not Guni, now, you and Yayoi can go and rut for all I care, but don't drag me along, don't give my heart false hope. I don't regret becoming a vampire, I regret that it was you who turned me. I don't hate you for making me a vampire, I hate that you lie to me, and that you think you can get your with any woman and then expect me to be normal about it. I don't hate you, but I'm not sure I want eternity with you."

With that, she turned around walked out the door leaving some very shocked people behind, she walked out of the building, she started to run, with tears filling her eye's, she was crying.

'Oh God, what have I done? I have told him that I don't want to be with him, I do though, but he is such a womanizer, I can't be with him, knowing that he doesn't love me, knowing that he will always pick someone else over me, I can't live with that heart break.'

She ran to the park, where she had seen the night breed, and the vampire. She didn't want to be near people, she couldn't handle it, she was such a awful person for being that way to someone who saved her life. But, he saved her life, but broke her soul, she was just a shell, a toy for him.

She ran, ran until she was at the fountain at the middle of the park, it was a large fountain, it had angels all over it. She sat down on the edge, and looked at the angels, they were opposite to her. She could move, they could not, they could see the sun, she could not, they were pure creatures angels, they were good creatures that only harmed evil, she was a vampire, something people thought was evil, something people feared, something people hated, she had to hurt some, drink blood to stay alive.

Oh what she would give to be anything but a vampire at the moment, suddenly, the angel on top of the fountain glowed, it became huge, life sixed, it was suddenly a real being, it was a man, looking down at her, he had blond hair, he had pure blue eye's, he had pure white wings, he had a well built body, he was gorgeous.

"Riho, my little Riho…why are you so sad?" He asked in a deep baritone voice, She could hardly believe this was happening. "Is it over Shido that you feel hurt? I can help you, I can make it were he can't hurt you anymore.

"R-re-really?" She asked in awed voice. "Yes." He picked her up, and pulled her into a gentle kiss, and in a beautiful white flash of light, they were gone.

READ AND REVIEW!

Who should Riho be with?

The vampire I made up?

The Angel?

Shido?

Should I make a love square?


End file.
